inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Box
Box, labeled The Quiescent, is a contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. He is placed on Team Grand Slams. Personality Due to the fact that Box is simply an inanimate cardboard box, there is no personality to be set towards it. Coverage In Breaking The Ice, Box debuts with the Season 2 Newbies, after falling out of the airplane and landing in a pile. The entire time, Box does not interact with anyone, and is perfectly still and motionless throughout the episode. During the first challenge, Box sits motionless on the iceberg, and is complimented by Lightbulb for being non-interactive, though Box is knocked off a moment later by her. Later, Box is placed on The Grand Slams, and is easily knocked on in the dodgeball challenge by the Cherries. However, The Grand Slams won the challenge, thanks to Microphone, and Box was safe from elimination. In Marsh on Mars, although he was inactive, Box was blamed by Cherries for sending Marshmallow to Mars. As a result, Lightbulb sends Box to the Calm Down Corner, where Box sits for the remainder of the episode. The Slams managed to win the save Marshmallow, though, rendering him safe. In Tri Your Best, Cherries apologizes to Box for blaming the prank on him. Box says nothing, and promptly falls over. During the triathlon, Toilet knocks Box into the pool, and is underwater for a minute, until box is saved by Life Ring. Box was put up for elimination after The Grand Slams lost. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Box is safe from elimination at 739 votes. Trophy, who is eliminated, crushes the lifeless Box in disbelief that he lost to box. During the cooking challenge, Soap sends Box, along with Suitcase, Nickel and Knife, to gather ingredients. While others collect the ingredients, Soap repeatedly asks Box where the sugar is, but because Box sits motionless and does nothing, Soap begins to yell at it, and accuses Box's silence as rude behavior. In the end, Box's team, the Grand Slams, are up for elimination again. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Box quietly sits near the others at elimination, and says nothing throughout. Once the votes are revealed, Box is eliminated with 1442 votes. Suitcase expresses her sadness for Box's elimination, as well as Nickel, who sarcastically comments on how useful Box has been, but then questions what kind of box Box is. Apple finally decides to look inside Box, after being thoroughly warned by Lightbulb. Once Box is opened, it is discovered that Box just simply has the word "Box" inside of it, which Apple misreads as "Taco ". MePad then interrupts the commotion, mentioning that Box has stalled the competition long enough, and must depart. Suitcase bids Box one final farewell, before he is kicked into the Rejection Portal. Box made a brief cameo in Everything's A-OJ where he was called onto the stand during OJ's lawsuit to provide a testimony. Box had no lines during his speech, but had emotionally touched everyone in the court anyway, sending MePhone to jail nonetheless. Censorship If listened closely and reversed, a voice actually responds to Lightbulb's question to Box in Breaking The Ice. This voice, when reversed, says, "You reversed this clip, didn't you mother f***ker?" This line was voiced by Derek Napolitano. Official Site Bio "Box is a box." Trivia *On the official site, box's biography is intentionally vague, hinting box's simplicity and mysteriousness. *Box is the only limbless and faceless character to compete on Inanimate Insanity. *Box first appeared in the "Roger That" trailer at the end, in the picture with Paintbrush, Yin-Yang and Baseball, being stood on by Yin-Yang, becoming the Fourth person revealed in Inanimate Insanity II. *In AnimationEpic's video "Inanimate Battle 2", Taco was in Box, as a joke. It also regers to the fact about what was inside Box, and when Apple opened it, she thought it said Taco, but it turned out to be a mistake, since Knife corrected her with it saying Box. *In the credits of Breaking The Ice, it says that Box is voiced from Derek Napolitano, because of the secret line it made in that episode. *As stated in the description of "The Best of Box", Box was originally never supposed to be a contestant, but he became one when Derek and Adam were laughing at the idea of just making a cardboard box a character. Soon Taylor, Brian, and everyone started to love the idea and think it was hilarious, causing him to become an official contestant. *Box makes a cameo in Let 'Er R.I.P., under one of the desks. Gallery |-|Overall= Box lying Down.png|Box on the ground after he falls Box Open.png|An open Box Screen Shot 2013-09-03 at 7.57.13 PM.png|Box Crushed |-|Inanimate Insanity II= Boxcalmsdown.jpg|Being framed by Cherries, Lightbulb put him the calm down corner. Screen Shot 2013-08-24 at 5.43.45 PM.png|Box's Idle|link=Box CherriesBoxIsBlamed.png|Cherries blames Box for putting Marshmallow on Mars. LightbulbAppleBoxPermit.png|Apple telling Lightbulb about what Box did. Box Banner.png|Box in the intro. Box Front.JPG|Box's Front. Box Open.JPG|Opened Box. BYE BOX.png|Box is eliminated. Sddefaulrtrtt.jpg Trivia!.png|Box's cameo in Let 'Er R.I.P. Category:Male Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Grand Slams Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Limbless Category:Non-Living Objects Category:Characters with an unknown voice actor Category:Tan Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Armless Category:Season 2